


One Way To Raise The Heat Up:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hot Summer Nights: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Kissing, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Dancing, Stripping, Talking, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary:Special Security ConsultantCommander Steve McGarrett was looking for a good time, & a possible new relationship, He meets Danielle “Danni” Williams, who is aHost/Conciergeof a club that he loves to frequent at, She is a little firecracker, Do they hit off?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hot Summer Nights: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819171
Kudos: 3





	One Way To Raise The Heat Up:

*Summary: **_Special Security Consultant_** Commander Steve McGarrett was looking for a good time, & a possible new relationship, He meets Danielle “Danni” Williams, who is a **_Host/Concierge_** of a club that he loves to frequent at, She is a little firecracker, Do they hit off?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was one hot & hellish weekend, Commander Steve McGarrett, who is a founder of **_Five-O Security Enterprises_** , & works as a **_Security Consultant_**. The Hunky Brunette decided that he needed to blow off some steam, He knew one place, where he could do that. He got himself all set up, & headed for the desired destination, where he can have fun, as long as he wants.

**_Diablos_** was the most smoking club of all of Hawaii, Danielle “Danni” Williams was the one responsible for it happening. She loves her job, which is **_Host/Concierge_** of the place, She always puts her needs behind her clients, & as a result of it, They keep coming back for more. She has no idea, but her wish is about to come true, & she won’t ever turn it down.

Friday Nights was her busiest nights, Everyone wanted the **_VIP Experience_** that was being offered, as part of the membership of the club. Once, Her clients were set, & satisfied, The Buxom Blond went to her corner, & kept watch. She was hoping that one day, She will get her wish, Danni didn’t know that it **_was_** gonna come around the corner.

The place was jumping by the time that Steve got there, Everyone was either having sex, or dancing to the steamy music. He noticed the pretty blond in the corner by herself, & was bold to go over there, & make his move. “Dance with me”, He ordered her, Danni couldn’t resist him, cause he found the one way to raise the heat up. After awhile, They sat down to have drinks, that she ordered for them.

“I am Danni, I am the **_Host/Concierge_** of **_Diablos_** , I make everyone’s dreams come true, when they come here”, She said, as she described her position at the club, & then he introduced himself. It sent shivers down the dark-haired man’s spine. “Every wish ?”, He huskily, as he looked at her with lust, & desire. She nodded, & then winked at him, as she took a sip from her beer. They decided to go outside, & hit the alley, as the attraction grew between them.

As soon as they hit the outside, Steve had her roughly against the alley wall. They were making out, as they were trying to strip each other out of their clothes. The **_Security Consultant_** pulled down on her dress, leaving her in nothing but a smile, & heels. It made her look incredibly exotic, as they proceeded to fuck each other’s brains out. He attacked her nipples, & suckled them like a baby, & worshiped her body, & licked his way down.

Steve licked her vaginal cavities, & made them sing, as he entered her. He also loved torturing her sweet ass, & giving it a little slap. She turned the tables on him, & fucked his cock with her skill, & mouth, As a result, He had the best blowjobs, & got multiple orgasms, & she followed suit, They denied & controlled the other’s orgasms. They were spent, & let their bodies cool, as they were stealing kisses, & making out right then, & there.

“Am I ever gonna see you again ?”, The Beautiful Woman asked, as they were getting dressed, & fixing themselves up a bit. Steve smiled, & said, “You never know, Maybe ?”. That was good enough for her, & they stole a couple more kisses, & they went on their separate ways. Danni knew her night got better, as she returned to work, & focused on the rest of the night ahead. She had a feeling that she has a new relationship now, & it made her happy.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
